Silver Screen Pretty Cure!
is a fanseries created by StarmaidenWarrior. Its themes are moviemaking, movies themselves, and self-acceptance. Plot Silver Screen Pretty Cure! Episodes 14 year-old '''Oogami Kaku' is on her way to her first day of school, which she's dreading. When she arrives, however, she has a pretty good day! That is, until the pages of the manuscript she's been working on fly out of her bag! Panicked, she tries to hunt them down, but is stopped when a mysterious fairy appears, saying that her name is Maryn and that she's looking for something called a Precure. Kaku, not exactly believing what she's seeing, tells her that if the fairy helps her find her things, then she'll help the fairy find the Pretty Cure. After some hunting, the two have found almost every page... except for the climax. Kaku is getting ready to go back to class... when a mysterious boy appears and summons a monster! The boy grabs Maryn and orders the monster to destroy the school. Kaku, remembering how kind Maryn was earlier, leaps to defend her... and receives an item called the PreCam, and she becomes Cure Script, the Pretty Cure of creation! Characters * -A shy, self-conscious girl who loves to write more than anything else in the world. She also has a secret love of romance films, and dreams of meeting someone she can share her work with. After meeting Maryn and obtaining the PreCam, she becomes , the Pretty Cure of creation. * -A peppy girl with a big voice. Not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer. She loves acting (surprise) and action movies, and "adopts" Kaku on the first day of school. After she tries to protect Kaku from the monster of the week, she becomes , the Pretty Cure of emotion. * -A "delinquent" who never pays attention in class and is always writing music in her notebook. She doesn't really know how to talk to people, and so just acts mean towards them. After she reveals her wish to become friends with Kaku and Koeki, and apologizes for hurting them by diverting a monster attack, she becomes , the Pretty Cure of serenity. * - A girl who is passionate and driven, but has no physical strength whatsoever. She's a talented artist who has created-and published-a doujinshi. Unlike the unconfident Kaku, Iroko takes pride in her work. However, she's rather distant, and, like Utau, has a lot of trouble talking to people. When she finds the strength to fight after being publicly shamed by her classmates, Iroko becomes , the Pretty Cure of persistance. Allies * -A naïve fairy who looks like a little doll with wings. Jidaikuro Jidaikuro is a mysterious organization that wants to drag Japan "Back to the great time". Its known members are: * -The mysterious leader. * -A puppeteer-type villain and the first flunky to attack.. You'd think he'd be creepy, but he actually isn't. He sure as heck tries to be, though. * -A young woman who always dresses in elaborate clothing. * -A woman who wears a black cloak and carries a mandolin. * -Monsters of the week. Supporting Characters * -Kaku's cool older sister. * -Kaku's mother. * -Kaku's father. * is a girl in Class 2-5. * is Jun's best friend and classmate. * is an outsider who wants to be friends with Jun and Mao. *'The Handome Antidotes' -The Antidotes are a group of Pretty Cure wannabees in the Cures' class. They consist of... * is a boy in Class 2-5. His "alter ego" is * / * / Items * -A small camera in the Cures' respective theme colors that allows them to transform into their Cure forms. * -The season's collectable. They look like little old-fashioned film reels. Locations * -The city where the season takes place. * -The school the girls attend. * is the world Maryn comes from. Trivia *This is StarmaidenWarrior's first series on this wiki. *Starmaiden has revealed that there will be a midseason Cure. More details will be "leaked" soon. *Starmaiden has also said that there will be a spinoff featuring the Antidotes actually getting powers, but the date of creation is unknown. Gallery 20181015_160433.jpg|Logo-Sketch Category:Fan Series Category:User:StarmaidenWarrior Category:Movie Themed Series